


Anastasia and the El Royale

by AphTeavana



Series: AphTeavana's Fanfiction of OCs [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Black Female Character, Fanfiction of Original Character(s), Female Character of Color, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Singing, bar/pub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphTeavana/pseuds/AphTeavana
Summary: Life has been hard but this bar is hers to enjoy, and hers alone.





	Anastasia and the El Royale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ramama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramama/gifts).

The bar isn't much of a bar anymore. It's old for sure, but with its recent surge in popularity it's become better business to transition most of the space into a small pub. But the owners still kept the original name, El Royale.

There's already a sizable group of people among the dining tables, many parents and their children but also your usual group of drinkers who've been familiar with this bar before it's boom. They're the ones who banter with bartenders as if they're siblings who want the best and the worst for each other.

Anastasia smiles as she sways onto the low rising stage. Immediately, the crowd greets her with gusto, some hoots and some hollers. She baby-runs to the mic set up for her as people continue to cheer for her. Once there, she messes with the stand until she’s able to take the mic out and move it off to the side.

“How is everyone doing tonight?” She asks them with a wave. She welcomed again with cheers.

“Okay, I see, the weather has got you under it.” There’s many chuckles at her joke, “I guess I’ll just have to sing the rain away for you folks!” She brushes away the hair streaking out in her face as she waits for the noise to die down.

It takes a moment for the music to kick in, the audio system’s last renovation being several years past regulation, but once it does she’s tap along to the pacing and nodding to the rhythm. She’s gone to the song.

_”You don’t own me... I’m not one of your little toys.”_

She’s not even a verse in but she’s flying above the clouds.

_”You don’t o~own me... Don’t say I can’t go out with other boys.”_

And soar she does.

**Author's Note:**

> A lil drabble for @RamonaRilla's OC! Follow her one twitter~


End file.
